Will You take this step with Me?
by icyangel27
Summary: Momo has run away because of new feelings and emotions stirring up inside her. Its up to Toshiro to find her and bring her back before its too late.What is wrong with Momo and can Toshiro help her? A short HitsuHina one shot. Some fluff.


**~Will You take this step with Me?~ **

**A/N: Hi guys! Icyangel27 here! Firstly I'd like to say...I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY LACK OF WORK AND UPLOADS. I thought I was going to work on the Bleach:Cinderella Story but I haven't really thought of a solid plot to the story..Lesson of today: Write a plot before you actually write a story.-_- (But I bet you the smart ones, already knew that). I will continue to write a plot and think about it,plus I got a new idea for a new story, obviously Hitsuhina(what?I'm writing a new story when I'm not even finished with the plot of my Cinderella Story?). And I'm writing the plot for that, but its coming out a just be a bit more serious.. Anywayz, as an apology for complete laziness, I wrote this story thing bout you guys and the new things happening (If it makes you feel any better, my brother kept on yelling at me for using up the laptop and giving him the slow computer to use LMAO) I hope you understand it in the end. Now, enough of me talking..**

**Plz enjoy "Will You take this step with Me?"**

* * *

__

Damn it! Where is she?

Racing through the barren streets, the boy looked around relentlessly for her. The dead leaves flew past him and gently grazed the ground leaving prints of blood. It was a time for change and acceptance. The time to say good-bye to the old and wait in the cold for the new.

_Where is she? _

Toshiro stopped in his tracks.

_Don't tell me she's in _that _place._

Turning at the corner light, he made his way down to an old, abandoned shrine. From first glance, the eerie structure would surely ward off people of all ages. But to Toshiro, this was the thing he was looking for.

Making his way around the back and into the forest, Toshiro pushed through the twigs and branches that grabbed at him, warning him not to go any further. But, he paid no mind to it, for there was only one goal in his mind at the moment. _Her._

The red and orange trees offered their protection from the wind, dropping down their few leaves creating a multitude of colours. But what stood out the most startled Toshrio as he bent to pick a light baby blue cloth from one of the reaching out branches. Gritting his teeth in anger, he ran forward with a burst of speed, clutching the cloth in his right hand. The trees' several branches nicked his face and arms, leaving traces of blood crawling down his paid no mind to it as a clearing of light came into his vision from beyond the gathering of trees. Pushing his way through the final stretch of trees, the light from the glistening water greeted his face. The white haired boy looked around on either side, but all that he saw was the flowing river and its wooden arched bridge to the left.

_She has to be here! This is the only place in the world that idiot would come-_

A muffled sobbing noise, stopping the13 year old's train of thought. Stepping forward he saw a figure with her head on her knees, while hugging herself, under the wooden bridge. Her muffled sobs were enough to tear down the furious feelings Toshiro was feeling. But...not enough for him to forgive her.

"Hinamori..."

Momo raised her head to see the glaring boy and gasped. "Shiro-chan what are you doing-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING? HOW ABOUT YOU DAMNIT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT HERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

Toshiro stepped forward,in all his fury,so close that if he pushed any further he would be kissing the startled girl. Momo was so scared of his anger, that she just broke and the tears ran down the already noticeable lines on her face. Pushing her head back into her knees, she hugged her legs and sobbed again.

Toshiro immediately noticed this, and his features softened up with worry and regret. All the anger died down as Toshiro continued to look at the terrified being, relizing what he had just done. Taking a seat down he sat so he was close enough it was enough to wrap an arm around her, but not enough that it would seem like he was going to do anything, revealing his intimate feelings for her.

A pregant pause was filled in the air. No one caring to disturb it, because simply, no one knew what to do. Until, someone decided to shatter it.

"I'm sorry...Momo."

The violet haired girl stopped crying abruptly and looked up to her childhood friend. His face was as serious as his apology. Momo was shocked, because he never called her Momo, let alone apologized to anyone.

But, what surprised her the most was his sudden action. Toshiro took her cold hand in to his, his green-blue orbs never leaving her chocolate ones for a second, and held it in a firm gentle grip. "Why did you run away, Momo?" Toshiro whispered so softly that only Momo could hear it. The wind blew gently, grazing her body. She shivered despite wearing a red sweater and a white long skirt reaching her knees. Her face displayed many emotions, surprise, understanding, and then sadness.

Before the white haired boy knew it, she had pushed her body between his knees and knelt down leaning her head into his chest and sobbed. Her arms quaked, as she wrapped them around him, desperate for some warmth. Her whole body trembled so much it was as if she would disappear and leave this world if she didn't have someone to hold on to. Momo didn't notice that despite the seriousness of the moment, Toshiro's cheeks were grazed pink.

"I d-don't know S-shiro-chan...I c-can't m-move on! I d-don't w-want... to leave this all b-behind! I d-don't know...w-what to do!" Momo shook and buried her face into Toshiro's shirt, staining it with her tears. The boy didn't mind, it was just...he couldn't bear to see one of his closest friends in such terrible state. Toshiro moved his arm so it was directly above her back. After a hesitant pause, he wrapped it around the girl, bringing their two bodies closer. He was her protective shelter, something that would never sway down to the cold winds.

After a brief moment of silence, Toshiro finally broke it. "You're not alone, Momo."

Momo looked up at the white haired boy, and gazed in to his eyes. "No one wants to move on. But, we have to, if we want to become stronger. As children we don't know anything, but we want to grow up and become more wise and strong so...we can protect the ones we love." Toshiro smiled a brief moment then placed his forehead on hers, leaving a blush on Momo's cheeks. "Moving on doesn't mean that you're going to leave and forget. Just means you will one day comeback, stronger. And...if you ever feel weak and don't know what to do...come to me...and you can lean on me.."

By this time, tears were trailing down the chocolate eyed girl's face, but this time she was smiling. Snuggling into Toshiro's chest again, Momo closed her eyes. "I guess growing up is scary, but...if I have you, I won't worry...Shiro-chan." She softly spoke. Falling into a light snore, the girl failed to notice Toshiro's very cherry red blush.

Unwilling to disturb the girl's quiet rest, Toshiro leaned his chin onto her head, taking in the smell of her usual peach shampoo scent. The sun was setting and the colours were turning into different shades of red, and orange, matching the trees in companionship.

This place was memorable, the river, the bridge, the setting sun. Both, him and Momo would come here when they weren't feeling right or just wanted some nostalgic scent to flood their minds. It was _their _place, off from the world. The only thing, they could come too. He sat there for what seemed like minutes, but was much longer, admiring the colours above him without a care in the world.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Toshiro looked down to see Momo gazing at the setting sun.

"Shiro-chan...I'm sorry. About running away. I just wanted to come to some place, which reminded me...of my childhood...while I still have it."

"It's ok. It's just that your mom was really worried, and wanted me to go look for you. I would've gone anyway..."Toshiro said trailing off. "Plus, this place won't ever go, so your childhood won't either."

Momo giggled at Toshiro's shyness. He was so cute. "I guess so." She looked around at Toshiro's face, and then gasped. Toshiro, who was startled, asked "Momo, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The concern, evident in his voice.

"No, but you are!"

"Huh? What are you talking about-" Before he could finish anything, Momo took out her handkerchief and wet it by the riverbank. Then coming closer to Toshiro's face she dabbed slightly on his cuts. The dried blood crusted over on his face leaving little red streaks on his cheeks and forehead. When she busied herself in cleaning his big gash on his forehead, she didn't notice how close the distance was between her and Toshiro. But, Toshiro seemed to notice. And the only logical thing he could think of happened.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Not with force. But, definitely with some passion. Momo eyes widened with shock, while Toshiro closed his eyes and dipped in further. After a blissful moment, Toshiro pulled away with a flustered look on his face that clearly showed that he was as embarrassed as she was.

_Oh my god...I just kissed her._

"Momo, I'm really sorry about that...I don't know what came over me..." Toshiro mumbled quickly. "I'd understand if you're mad at me and if you don't want to talk to me."

Toshiro stood up quickly not wanting to hear any response from the girl.

"I'll just go now-"

A quick pull of his wrist stopped Toshiro from finishing his sentence. And a deep kiss from Momo stopped him altogether. Momo melted into Toshiro, while Toshiro was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Momo then pulled out and hugged him.

"How can I ever be mad at you? You're the one who looked for me everywhere and got hurt because of me. Also you said I could always come to you Shiro-chan." Smiling she looked up at his face which was still in some shock. "Plus, who said I didn't enjoy it?" Momo said with a innocent smirk.

Toshiro's face changed into a smile and hugged her even more.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big step for us. Will you take it with me?" asked Toshiro.

Momo smiled. "Yeah...always."

With that, both Momo and Toshiro walked into the woods, hand in hand. The setting sun was almost gone, and the sky was turning purple with a hue of light pink. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Tomorrow was the day; they were going to walk hand-in-hand, through the doors, and into the new light.

Tomorrow was the first day of high school.

* * *

**A/N; I wonder if you guys knew I was talking about highschool from the beginning.I tried to hint it with the weather and Momo's reluctance to leave her childhood past behind. Also with Toshiro's age. But, I can't help thinking that it sounds a bit like hes proposing to her...-_- Also, I felt I used alot of descriptions and that it disturbed the flow of this one-shot. Plz let me kno what you think.**

**Tomorrow's the big day for me too, cause I start highschool along with my a new beginning, but I can't help feel sad for leaving my cihldhood, but as Toshiro said "Moving on doesn't mean you'll leave and means you'll come back one day, stronger." *sniff***

**But, what sux is that I have gym first period..ughh...enough with me talking.**

**Plz review, evreything is appreciated!**

**-_Icyangel27 ^-^_**


End file.
